Turmoil
by Gilmore Gal
Summary: Rory and Paris don't win the student council elections, thus meaning that Rory spends her summer in Stars Hollow. And, as the weather warms, unexpected passion arises...
1. Nostalgia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. They are all property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.  
Distribution: I'm all for it, but please ask for my permission first.  
Feedback: Please, read and review. I love the criticism, whether it is positive or negative.   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: The season finale "I Can't Get Started" and anything prior to it.  
Synopsis: Rory and Paris don't win the student council elections, thus meaning that Rory spends her summer in Stars Hollow. And, as the weather warms, unexpected passion arises...  
  
Chapter one ~ Nostalgia  
  
Rory sighed contentedly as the warm water ran down her face and neck, massaging the tender skin. The last week had been a living hell for her; not only was her mother working double-time at the inn, but Jess had been giving her odd looks ever since the kiss, an event that had perturbed them both greatly. To make matters worse, Dean seemed to have noticed the growing tension between the two, thus pushing him to be exceptionally overbearing and suspicious of their so-called friendship. She sighed again and tried to push the antagonizing thoughts out of her mind.  
  
"Rory! I come bearing gifts! Hurry up and get out of the shower!"  
  
Rory smiled at the sound of Lorelai's overpowering voice. Hurriedly, she rinsed the last of the shampoo out of her hair and turned off the tap. Wrapping a towel around herself and enveloping her hair in another, she threw on her blue and yellow bathrobe, shoved her feet into the matching slippers and ran down the stairs to greet her mother.   
  
"Hey mom!" she said, happy to know that she was no longer alone. "How was the day?"  
  
"Ugh, terrible," she declared, throwing herself dramatically onto the couch. "Michel totally freaked out. First, somebody ate his low-fat bran muffin. Then he had to deal with some rude client and he totally lost his patience. He started cursing at the guy in French, only to find out that he taught French at some community college in Nowhereville, so he understood every word he said. So the guy took his coffee and poured it over Michel's new suit. It was funny, but not pretty. And a waste of perfectly good coffee."  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry mom," Rory sympathized. "My day wasn't much better. But maybe you can raise my drooping spirits. What's this about gifts?"  
  
"Right, I almost forgot. I brought you some coffee from the inn and Sookie made us some of her gooey double layered double chocolate fudge brownies. Help yourself."   
  
Rory skipped down the remaining stairs and raced down the hall that joined the living room to the kitchen. She found the steaming cup of coffee and the plate of brownies, just as Lorelai had promised, and walked back into the living room. She plopped herself down onto the couch next to her mother, who had her head nestled on one of the oversized pillows that were scattered here and there. Both girls sat in silence for several minutes before Lorelai opened her eyes. She glanced at her daughter, who was slowly munching away on a brownie. Never in the seventeen years that she'd known Rory had she ever seen her so unhappy. Her face, which had always been full of colour, had lost its vibrance. She hardly smiled, and on the rare occasion when she actually did, the smile appeared to be lifeless and sad. Her animate blue eyes had lost their light and were most often glazed over with tears. For weeks, Lorelai had tried to pinpoint the exact source of her daughter's grief, but in vain. Lorelai hated seeing Rory so depressed and it made her heart ache to know she could do nothing to ease her daughter's pain.  
  
"Rory," Lorelai broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah, mom?"  
  
"How are you doing, hon? I mean, I've noticed you've been totally spaced out lately, and we're talking Armageddon here. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" she asked, raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.  
  
"I'm fine mom. I've just been thinking about the future, Harvard mostly. It's nothing."  
  
Defeated, Lorelai just nodded her head. Rory was lying, and her mother knew it, but she wasn't about to force the truth out of her. The way she saw it, Rory would come to her when she was ready to talk. And, with any luck, that day would come sooner than later.  
  
Later on that evening, Rory sat on her bed, surrounded by the contents of her Dean box. She had spent the last couple of hours rereading old love letters and looking at the pile of pictures that had accumulated over the past months. Dean was so special to her; he was the one that she had shared all of her firsts with: her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first love. She loved Dean. But, lately, visions of Jess had been clouding her mind, and she had no idea what it all meant.   
  
"I love Dean. I will always love Dean," she whispered to herself.  
  
As she leaned back against the pillows at the head of the bed, she replayed the kiss she had shared with Jess the day of Sookie's wedding. Its passion had nearly swept her off her feet. She had been the one to instigate it as she had grabbed him and pulled his face toward hers. Their lips had met with a frantic desire she hadn't recognized. As his lips had danced on hers, he had traced her bottom lip with his tongue and brought his hand to the nape of her neck, to pull her closer. It was then that she had pulled away, astonished by what she had just done. And then she ran. Still, she hadn't quite figured out why she had done it. Did she like Jess? Defeated, she pushed the mess off her bed and layed her head on the pillows, letting a single tear roll down her cheek. 


	2. The Dream

Chapter two ~ The Dream  
  
Rory stirred in her bed, throwing the comforter onto the floor.   
  
*Man, it is so hot in here,* she thought to herself for what seemed like the thousandth time since she'd crawled into bed.   
  
That evening, Rory had been completely drained on both emotional and physical levels. She had barely had enough strength to walk the short distance to Al's Pancake World for supper. In a sense, she was glad that Luke and Lorelai were fighting about something or other; she and her mother hadn't had a regular meal at the diner since the car accident. Lorelai would bring home coffee from the inn and they would either eat at Al's, order pizza or go to Sookie's place. Not going to the diner meant that there was a lesser chance of her unexpectedly bumping into a certain boy, and she was glad to be able to keep putting off the day where she'd have to talk to him. It was sick to be relieved to see her mother and her friend fighting, and she knew it, but she couldn't face the music just yet.  
  
Rory rolled over in her bed and looked out the window at the moon. It was full, and its light illuminated her bedroom in its entirety. Bringing her arm up to her face, she toyed with the bracelet around her wrist; the bracelet that Dean, the boy whom she loved, had so kindly made for her. She moved her finger around the smooth edge of the charm, feeling its even texture. She couldn't believe what was going on in her life. Everything was a mess. Dejectedly, Rory sighed and closed her eyes. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
** Everything was peaceful. Rory lay on a soft blanket under the drooping branches of a weeping willow, holding a book in one hand, and Dean's hand in the other. A light breeze rippled the edges of the afghan and whipped her hair so that it framed the delicate features of her face; her creamy white skin, her rosy cheeks and her piercing blue eyes. She rested her head on Dean's shoulder and sighed happily, an enormous rush of serenity washing over her like the tide.   
  
"I couldn't ask for anything better," Dean cooed into her ear, tickling the delicate skin surrounding it.  
  
Rory giggled and tilted her head upward to look at her boyfriend's face. Dean slowly lowered his face to hers and captured her lips in a soft, tender kiss. Rory immediately responded to the kiss, bringing both her hands to his broad shoulders to pull him in even closer. Moving his hand to the small of her back, Dean gently brought her down so she was lying flat on the blanket, all the while never breaking the kiss. Tentatively, he kissed down her jaw line, lightly sucking as he moved his way to her neck. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through the messy dark locks on his head. Dean kissed his way back up to her lips, capturing them in a tantalising kiss. Rory moaned into his mouth. When both finally parted for air, Rory looked up, an utter look of satisfaction on her face. Her eyes took a moment to adjust, due to the almost blinding light of the sun, but when they came into focus, she reached her hand up to stroke her boyfriend's cheek.   
Rory gasped. Above her sat not the boy she loved, but Jess Mariano. Completely bewildered, Rory sat up abruptly. But as Jess pulled on her arm gently, she succumbed to her passion and pulled him into a short, but tempestuous kiss. When they withdrew, Jess leaned into Rory, putting his muscular arm around her slender shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered, almost inaudibly. **   
  
Rory awoke. Her sheets were twisted around her, trapping her in a sea of linen. Her neck and back were drenched with sweat, causing her hair to stick in a matted mess around her face. Tears of frustration spilled from her eyes onto her cheeks.   
  
*What is going on?* she thought, still trying to process what she had just dreamed. *This can't be happening! Dean is my only love! I will love him forever; no one can take his place.*  
  
Rory tugged on the strap of her bracelet. More confused than ever, Rory put her tear stained face on her pillow and cried herself back to sleep. 


	3. Accosting the Unexpected

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters in the story. They are all property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.  
Distribution:I'm all for it, but please ask for my permission first.  
Feedback:Please, read and review. I love the criticism, whether it is positive or negative.   
Rating:PG-13  
Spoilers:The season finale "I Can't Get Started" and anything prior to it.  
Synopsis:Rory and Paris don't win the student council elections, thus meaning that Rory spends her summer in Stars Hollow. And, as the weather warms, unexpected passion arises...  
  
  
Chapter three ~ Accosting the Unexpected  
  
The next morning, Rory quickly showered and got dressed. She had been careful to be quiet as not to awake Lorelai, but her mother had heard her rummaging through the bathroom drawers. Groggily, Lorelai got out of bed and, still in her leopard print pyjamas, made her way downstairs to find Rory running around like a madman.  
  
"Whoa, slow down there, Speedy Gonzalez!" she said as she stepped onto the landing.   
  
Startled, Rory looked up at her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry mom," Rory apologized, "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, hon," Lorelai insisted. She yawned. "Where to so early in the morning? We Gilmores tend to only get up at these unearthly hours on a Saturday when something big is up. Care to share?"  
  
Baffled by her mother's question, Rory began to answer.  
  
"I promised Lane that I'd meet her early this morning to help her go shopping for a dress for her cousin's christening. We were thinking of driving up to Hartford to check out the mall there," Rory lied. "Which reminds me, can I borrow the jeep until tonight?"  
  
"Sure, Rory," Lorelai responded, eyeing her daughter suspiciously. "When exactly were you planning on asking me that? You know I don't get up this early."  
Rory shrugged her shoulders. "I was going to leave you a note."  
  
"Right," Lorelai mumbled. "And if I would have needed the jeep today, how would I have let you know if you'd only left me a note?"  
  
"What's with the fifty questions, mom? Do you need the jeep or not? If you do, it's not a problem. I'm sure Lane's mom won't mind if we take her car, since we need it for a church related activity."  
  
"No, no, go ahead and take it. I don't need it."  
  
Rory gave her mother an odd look, grabbed the keys and her purse and walked out the door. In the house, Lorelai watched from the living room window as her daughter opened the jeep door and put the key in the ignition. And, as her daughter backed away, she sighed, knowing that Rory's story wasn't entirely true.  
  
Rory felt bad about not telling her mother the entire story, but she didn't feel like having Lorelai quiz her with yet some more questions. The truth was she needed to talk to someone her own age about this.  
  
Rory pulled into the driveway at Mrs. Kim's antique store and killed the engine. She sat in the driver's seat for a few moments, taking a few deep breaths to collect herself. Just then, Lane came bounding out of the front door, yelling to her mother that she'd be home later on that evening.   
  
"Hey, Ror," Lane said as she got into the passenger seat. "How goes it?"  
  
Rory looked at her best friend with a sad smile. "I've been better. Let's grab some coffee and I'll tell you all about my situation on the way to Hartford."  
  
Rory drove down the street to Luke's and waited in the car as Lane ran in to get six cups of coffee. She returned several minutes later, balancing a one tray in her left hand and another tray and a bag of chocolate muffins in the other.  
  
"You are a saint," Rory told her friend as she took a long swig of the warm liquid and bit into a sticky muffin.  
  
As they drove, Rory told her best friend all the particulars about what she'd been feeling and experiencing over the past few weeks: Sookie's wedding, the kiss, the foreign feelings. She poured her heart out to Lane, who listened intently the entire time, only muttering a periodic sign of acknowledgement when necessary. By the time Rory was done, they had reached Hartford and were pulling into the mall's parking lot.  
  
"So, what do you have to say about all of that?" Rory inquired.  
  
"It sure sounds like you've got some serious re-evaluating to do," commented Lane. "But you'll pull through, with my help of course," she said, shooting Rory one of her dazzling smiles.  
  
Weakly, Rory grinned the sad grin that had become her proverbial smile. "Yeah, I know. But I still have no idea what I should do. I mean, choosing between the boy I already love and the boy I possibly have a small thing for isn't going to be easy. It'll be the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and, frankly, I have no idea where to start," whispered Rory, close to tears.  
  
"At the risk of sounding trite, you have to do what your heart tells you to do. Remember, there are no rules in the game of love. Sometimes, you just have to close your eyes and jump, and this is one of those times. Just follow what's in your gut. Deep down, you know what you want; you're just not ready to admit it to yourself yet. I can't make the decision for you on this one," said Lane. She took Rory's hand. "Sounds like you've gotten yourself into a real pickle here, Ror," said Lane, her other hand thoughtfully on her chin.   
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed that my life has turned into a sappy soap opera episode," replied Rory sarcastically, annoyed by her friend's last comment.  
  
Looking slightly bruised, Lane simply reached down and unbuckled her seat beat and opened the door, swinging her slender right leg out of the jeep and onto the scarcely bumpy asphalt that made up the mall's parking lot.  
  
"Okay you, we're here to have some serious fun today. No mothers, no boys. It's just me and you honey. Now hurry up and get out of the car before I come over there and drag you out," Lane said, smirking at her best friend.   
  
Rory couldn't help but smile. The energy that radiated from Lane always seemed to rub off on her, and at this point, she gratefully accepted any mood boosters that came along. Turning off the engine, she opened her door and stepped out, locking the vehicle behind her. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she and Lane skipped towards the mall entrance, linked arm in arm.  
  
Goose bumps covered Rory's arms as the stylist gently rubbed in a cool slimy cucumber mask onto her already flawless skin. The day had been wonderful so far. First, they had picked out a pretty dress for Lane's cousin's christening. It was a made of a beautiful light blue fabric that hugged her curves in all the right places. It fell to above her knee and had a V-neck front and a high back, with a slit up the side that showed off her toned leg. They had bought a matching pair of baby blue sandals with a two inch heel. The outfit was certainly sexy enough for the boys to notice, but would surely be a winner with Lane's mother, who was a tough woman to please. Next, they had browsed at the Gap, where Rory bought herself a new pair of khaki shorts with a drawstring and a pink and yellow striped halter. Then, they had eaten lunch on the veranda at Chez Jean-Eugène, sipping on their iced tea with a lemon twist and giggling about nothing in particular. Finally had come Lane's big surprise. They had made their way to The Orchid, the mall's salon, where Lane treated her best friend to two hours of absolute pampering. They had both gotten manicures, deep hair conditioning treatments and now they were getting facials.  
  
"Thank you so much for doing this for me today." Removing one of the pieces of cooling cucumber that covered her eyes, Rory looked at her friend gratefully and smiled.  
  
Lane looked over at her companion and grinned. She had known that this was the exact kind of day that Rory needed to forget about her problems. Smiling smugly, she rested her head against the soft pillow on the back of the reclining chair and closed her eyes.   
  
Three quarters of an hour later, Lane and Rory walked out of the salon, their hands filled with bags and boxes from the purchases they had made that day. Before leaving for Stars Hollow, Lane suggested they go browse at the mall's bookstore. Eagerly, Rory led the way through the semi-crowded halls, past the waterfall and up the escalator. They browsed in the bookstore for nearly an hour and a half, and Rory treated herself to three new novels and a book of Shakespearian plays.   
  
The two girls made their way out of the store, chatting about their day and how much good it had done them both. As they walked around the corner, Rory suddenly bumped into a muscular arm, and found herself face to face with Jess. Astounded, she stuttered a hello.  
  
"J-jess... what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
It was then that she noticed the petite blonde clinging to his arm. The girl wore a short denim skirt, a navel bearing pink tee that showed way too much cleavage and a daring pair of wedge heeled sandals.  
  
He stammered, "Rory, hi. Um, this is Karaley..."  
  
Assuming the worst, Rory didn't even give Jess the chance to finish what he had started saying. Hurt, she briskly turned on her heel and, giving Jess a deathly look, stormed out into the parking lot, with Lane close behind. 


	4. Vexation, Regret and Passion

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters in the story. They are all property of   
Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.  
Distribution:I'm all for it, but please ask for my permission first.  
Feedback:Please, read and review. I love the criticism, whether it is positive or   
negative.   
Rating:PG-13  
Spoilers:The season finale "I Can't Get Started" and anything prior to it.  
Synopsis:Rory and Paris don't win the student council elections, thus meaning that   
Rory spends her summer in Stars Hollow. And, as the weather warms,   
unexpected passion arises...  
  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Vexation, Regret and Passion   
  
Rory and Lane had driven home in silence, not quite knowing what to say to one   
another. Upon their arrival in Stars Hollow, Rory had dropped her friend off at her place   
and made the rest of the way home in a daze. When she had inexorably reached her final   
destination, she parked the jeep in its usual spot and stumbled up the front walk, having a   
hard time keeping her balance. Lorelai was sitting on the front porch swing, reading the   
latest issue of Cosmo! when she saw her daughter coming towards the stairs, almost   
tripping.   
  
"Rory! What's wrong honey? Are you sick?" asked a concerned Lorelai as she   
rushed to her daughter's side to help her to the porch swing.   
  
Rory eased herself onto the plump cushion, steadying herself on the swing's   
railing. She took a few deep breaths before finally breaking down. She began sobbing   
uncontrollably against her mother's shoulder. Lorelai didn't ask any questions. She sat   
there, rubbing Rory's back and stroking her hair, trying to comfort the whimpering heap.   
For several minutes, the two rocked back and forth on the squeaky swing. The wind had   
picked up as a storm called out its first warning. Strands of hair whipped Lorelai in the   
face, stinging her eyes and cheeks. Without saying a word, Lorelai wrapped a reassuring   
arm around her daughter's trembling shoulders, motioning for her to get up. Slowly,   
Lorelai guided Rory into the house, shutting the door behind them.   
  
"Do you want to talk?" Lorelai asked, looking Rory in the eye.  
  
Not feeling like doing much of anything, Rory shook her head. Her mother   
nodded understandingly. Rory walked into the kitchen and into her bedroom, closing the   
door gently behind her. Looking around the room, she walked to her bed and sat down.   
Hugging a pillow tightly, she brought her knees up to her chest. Her crying had subsided   
and had been replaced with a feeling of resentment; a pure hatred for Jess.   
  
*I can't believe this,* Rory thought to herself. *I kiss him, and in no time, he's   
got a girl, but not just any girl. He went and found himself a bonafide whore; a   
slut with a perfect body and absolutely no morals, I'm sure. I could never be like   
that, let alone compete with a girl like her.*  
  
Rory rolled onto her side, still hugging the feather-filled pillow covered in a baby   
yellow pillow case. She breathed deeply, trying to process the day's events.  
  
*I shouldn't even care about this,* she reasoned, looking at the floor.   
  
Still scattered there were the contents of her Dean box, which she had neglected   
to put away. She sat up and reached for the picture at the top of the pile. She scrutinized   
it closely. She remembered the exact day the photograph had been taken. Jess hadn't yet   
made his grand appearance in Stars Hollow. Lane had snapped the picture of the two of   
them while they sat and talked on the bridge. They both wore huge grins on their faces   
and Dean's arm rested lightly on Rory's knee. Sighing, she closed her eyes and   
recollected that day.  
  
** Rory, Dean and Lane had shared a nice picnic on the bridge, listening to the   
water cascade gently over the rocks along the shoreline. The three friends had been   
sitting on a flannel blanket for nearly an hour, talking and laughing about nothing in   
particular. The day was especially warm for October and the birds that hadn't yet   
migrated for the winter warbled in the distant trees. Lane layed on her back, looking at   
the white marshmallow-like clouds that waltzed across the sky as Rory and Dean held   
hands, Rory's head nestled in the crook of Dean's shoulder. Lane noticed how the two   
seemed to be enjoying each other's company and decided to leave them alone for the rest   
of the afternoon. Quietly, she had gathered the basket of food she had brought and   
tiptoed away, whispering a goodbye.  
  
Rory reached over the side of the bridge and let her finger trace circles in the   
water. The cool liquid rippled under her touch and its frostiness made the tip of her   
finger go numb. Dean's muscular hand absentmindedly rubbed her left shoulder.  
  
"Rory," Dean said suddenly, "I love you."  
  
His reflection appeared next to hers in the cool, clear water. Rory looked at the   
slightly distorted image of her boyfriend's handsome face and smiled. Turning her head   
to gaze at him, she stroked his hair lovingly.  
  
"Me too," she whispered before pulling him into a warm embrace.   
  
The kiss was soft and sweet. Dean's tender lips tasted of the Coke he had drank   
with his lunch. Rory wrapped her slender arm around Dean's thick neck and pulled him   
closer. Dean ran his fingers through her dark locks, massaging her scalp and lower   
neck. As the kiss deepened, Dean brought his hands under Rory's henna coloured jacket   
and to the base of her white baby tee. He tentatively ran the palms of his hands along the   
skin at her waistline and trailed his hand up the back of her shirt, kneading the soft,   
creamy white flesh. The sensation sent chills up and down Rory's spine, and, even   
though the sudden leap scared her a little, she made no motion for Dean to stop. Instead,   
she slightly opened her mouth, granting entrance to Dean who gingerly slipped his   
tongue into the space.   
  
Having never kissed anyone with such intensity, Rory wasn't sure what to do next.   
But, slowly, she began to relax and ran her tongue over his gums, sending deeps moans   
from the depths of his throat. They continued to pleasure each other's mouths for several   
minutes, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Dean moved his way to Rory's ear,   
using his teeth to gently gnaw on the tender lobe. Exhaling profoundly, Rory's heart   
began to race. She let her hands roam freely over her boyfriend's developed back   
muscles, completely losing herself in the passion.   
  
Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Startled at the sudden sound, Dean's   
head hit Rory's chin. Sharp pain shot up through Rory's jaw as she looked to her right to   
see who had caught them. There stood Lorelai, arms crossed over her chest and a look   
of sheer bewilderment on her face.  
  
"Um, yeah," she stammered. "Hi, Rory. Dean. Um, I just wanted to see if you   
wanted to come with me to Sookie's. But I can see you're doing much, much   
more interesting things. " Lorelai gave her daughter a sly look. " Um, I'm   
going to go. As you were..."   
  
And with that Lorelai turned on her heel and walked away, chuckling softly to   
herself. Rory's face had turned a deep shade of crimson, and Dean looked down at the   
wood that made up the bridge, embarrassed that his girlfriend's mother had caught them   
making out. The mood was gone. Rory sat cross-legged beside Dean, who had stretched   
his legs out in front of him.   
  
Dean was the first to break the awkward silence. "Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting   
that," he said, laughing out loud to try and ease the tension.  
  
"Yeah," Rory smiled nervously. "Um, maybe we should go."  
  
Rory began to gather up the rest of their belongings and pulled Dean to his feet.   
They folded the blanket and put it in her backpack and walked away hand in hand. **  
  
Rory pulled herself out of her daydream. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
*Look at the mess I've gotten myself into,* she thought once again to herself.   
*My life used to be so perfect. But then Jess came and ruined it all. And it's not   
fair!*  
  
Thunder crashed outside, and suddenly, the room went black. The bluish   
darkness that enveloped the room matched Rory's dreary mood perfectly. 


	5. Contemplation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. They are all property of Amy  
Sherman-Palladino and the WB.  
Distribution:I'm all for it, but please ask for my permission first.  
Feedback: Please, read and review. I love the criticism, whether it is positive or negative.   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: The season finale "I Can't Get Started" and anything prior to it.  
Synopsis: Rory and Paris don't win the student council elections, thus meaning that Rory  
spends her summer in Stars Hollow. And, as the weather warms, unexpected  
passion arises...  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took me so long, but I've been suffering from major writer's block.   
Anyway, here it is folks... I hope you all like it. This chapter is a bit more heated than the past  
four, so if you get offended VERY easily, you've been warned to stop here! (mind you, I don't  
think it's that bad...)  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Contemplation  
  
Jess watched as Karaley went from rack to table, and back again. They had been shopping  
for nearly two hours and he was beginning to feel restless.   
  
"Are you almost done?" he asked impatiently as the petite girl looked for a shirt in her  
size.  
  
"Just give me a few more minutes, okay?" she said, squeezing his hand.  
  
She giggled. Jess cringed. Although Karaley had been his girlfriend up to the day where  
he had departed for Stars Hollow the first time, the distance that had separated them the past few  
months had pushed away his feelings for her. Let the truth be known, the small storybook town  
had made him realize how sardonic his life back in New York actually was; not that he'd admit  
that to anyone. Obviously, Karaley still felt strongly about him as she had hardly let go of him  
since her arrival that morning. But Jess had since moved on.   
  
Karaley had called him earlier that week to tell him she would be coming to see him for  
the day. Jess had wanted to tell her that he wasn't really interested, but he hadn't had the heart to  
turn down the excited girl. Now, he was stuck watching her skip around like a child in a candy  
store, trying on skirts, dresses, pants and shirts of all colours imaginable. And each new outfit  
was tighter and more degrading than the one that had preceded it.   
  
*I can't believe I used to like the way she dresses,* Jess thought to himself.  
  
He sighed impatiently for what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon. Ever since  
his sudden run-in with Rory a mere hour earlier, he'd been wanting to get home as soon as  
possible. It was obvious that Rory had gotten the wrong idea, and he needed some alone time to  
figure out exactly what he felt for her.   
  
Rory had wrecked him. The kiss they had shared at Sookie's wedding had come along so  
unexpectedly. She had looked beautiful; the teal dress she wore accented her piercing blue eyes  
and her hair, flowing freely along her back and shoulders did nothing but highlight her lush  
magnificence. He smiled at the memory.  
  
"Whatcha smiling about?" asked Karaley in her high-pitched voice, shoving two more  
shopping bags into Jess' already full hands.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he replied nonchalantly, shifting uncomfortably under the awkward bulk of  
the bags.  
  
Karaley leaned over and pecked his cheek, running her perfectly manicured finger over its  
slight stubble. Her arm snaked around his waist and she slid her delicate hand into the back  
pocket of his jeans. Jess wiggled bothersomely at the gesture and jerked his body away in a swift  
motion. Karaley looked shocked.  
  
"What's the matter, baby?" she asked the handsome boy, her brow wrinkled.   
  
In reply, Jess shrugged, avoiding her gaze. He absentmindedly rubbed the cheek Karaley  
had just kissed against his shoulder.  
  
"Come on," he told her. "Let's go."  
  
Tightening his grip on the cluster of bags he held, Jess began to walk towards the mall's  
front exit. Karaley's shoes clicked on the tiled floor as she hurried after him. Trying her luck  
again, she slipped her hand into his back pocket. Feeling defeated, he did nothing to stop her.  
  
Nearly an hour later, Jess found himself in the tiny apartment he shared with Luke above  
the diner. Karaley was taking a bubble bath, since she had insisted that the mall had dirtied her.   
Jess didn't care; it gave him some time to himself.   
  
The drive home had been torturous. Karaley had wanted to do nothing but talk about all  
the parties and raves she had been to, the people that her friends were sleeping with and the new  
drug dealer that had made his way into her group. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he  
had turned one of his CDs on full blast, drowning out the sound of her increasingly irritating  
voice.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about her. Rory. He wanted so badly to see her. To talk to  
her. To touch her. To hold her. To kiss her. Knowing that she was upset with him was eating  
him up inside to the point that he could no longer sit still. He wanted to see her. He needed to  
see her.  
  
*She has a boyfriend,* he silently reminded himself. *She loves him. I don't know why,  
but she does. She would never leave her preppy, affectionate beau for a bad boy like me.*   
He sighed and continued on with his reverie. *Her mother hates me. Her grandparents  
hate me for getting her hurt in that stupid accident. Dean hates me; not that I care though.   
It wouldn't work. But I want to be with her so badly.* Groaning in frustration, he rubbed  
his eyes and steadied himself on the side of the couch.   
  
Suddenly, a voice cut into his daydream.  
  
"Jess, baby," someone said behind him.  
  
Jess turned around and came face to face with Karaley, clad in only a fluffy blue towel.   
She leaned on the door frame and smiled at him. Completely taken aback, Jess' knees buckled at  
the sight of the pretty girl. Seeing this only made Karaley smile even more seductively.   
  
"Did you miss me?" she whispered, and let the towel drop to the floor.  
  
Karaley began to walk toward the couch where he had sat down. Admiring the beauty in  
front of him, Jess did nothing but sit there, dumbstruck. She pushed him down on the couch and  
straddled him. Knowing he couldn't do anything to ameliorate his current situation with Rory, he  
did nothing to halt Karaley's advances. Rather, he capitulated to his inhibitions and pulled her  
closer. 


	6. Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. They are all property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.  
Distribution: I'm all for it, but please ask for my permission first.  
Feedback: Please, read and review. I love the criticism, whether it is positive or negative.   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: The season finale "I Can't Get Started" and anything prior to it.  
Synopsis: Rory and Paris don't win the student council elections, thus meaning that Rory spends her summer in Stars Hollow. And, as the weather warms, unexpected passion arises...  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I'd like to try and get this story wrapped up before school starts on the 3rd of September, but I'm not promising anything.   
  
Chapter 6 ~ Mistake  
  
Two hours later, Jess awoke to the soft sound of Karaley's breathing. He looked down at the girl who's head was resting on his bare chest. He reached over and smoothed her long blonde locks and began gently stroking the supple skin on her cheek. Karaley stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She tilted her head to look up at Jess and smiled sleepily.  
  
You've still got it, babe," she remarked, running her fingers along his toned stomach.  
  
She began placing small, delicate kisses on his neck, jaw line and chin before crushing her mouth to his in a frenzied, heated kiss. Jess responded to the kiss, putting his arms around her bare waist and pulling her on top of him. She tangled her slender leg around his, running her foot up and down its length. Reluctantly pulling away, Karaley looked at Jess and smirked.   
  
"I love you, Rory," Jess uttered breathlessly.  
  
Karaley sat up abruptly. "Rory?" she shouted. "What the hell?"  
  
Realizing his mistake, Jess began to apologize, but Karaley stopped him.  
  
"I don't even want to hear it," she hissed, glaring at him. "I can't believe it! I come here all the way from New York to see you and this is how you repay me!"  
  
Standing up, she pulled the sheet that had covered them around her naked body and stormed towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Pulling on his boxers, Jess sat up on the couch and put his feet on the floor. Cradling his head in his hands, he groaned and ran his fingers through his thick hair.   
  
He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had said he loved Rory. Rory. Love. It was almost surreal. He completely understood why Karaley was furious. She'd come all the way to Stars Hollow, slept with him and now he was declaring his love for another woman.   
  
*Not exactly swift there, Mariano,* he scolded himself.  
  
Jess could hear the water hitting the porcelain in the bathroom sink and Karaley's soft whimpering. He slowly got up and walked toward the wooden door, knocking twice when he got there.  
  
"Karaley," he begged, "come out of the bathroom."   
  
Resting his head on the wall next to the door, he waited. A few moments later, Karaley appeared, fully clothed, and holding her backpack in her right hand. She walked to the kitchen table, sat down on one of the hard wooden chairs and rested her bag at her feet.  
  
"Rory," she said simply.   
  
Jess looked over at the girl, a sullen look on his face. Karaley nodded. It was obvious by the look on his face that his heart no longer belonged to her.   
  
"Why?" she asked.   
  
Jess looked thoughtful. Sitting down across from her, he rested his elbows on the table. "She's perfect," he finally said. "She's smart and beautiful and fun to talk to. She isn't fickle. She's kind and thoughtful. She doesn't only read fashion magazines. She knows who Herman Melville is. She sees through my tough exterior. Even though the rest of this stupid town hates me, she doesn't. She doesn't care what other people think. She doesn't hate me for wrecking her car. She cut school and came to New York to see me. She kissed me. She's just, well, Rory," he rambled.  
  
Karaley nodded. Picking up her knapsack and slinging it over her shoulder, she made her way toward the door. Twisting the squeaky doorknob, she turned to look at Jess one last time.  
  
"Rory is a very lucky girl," she told him, tears in her eyes. "See you around," she said before closing the door behind her.  
  
Jess stared blankly at the closed door and watched as Karaley's silhouette disappeared from behind the frosted glass. Relief washed over him.   
  
Now that he'd admitted his feelings to himself, he knew exactly what he had to do. He was no longer confused; all the pieces of the puzzle had finally been put together in his mind. He got up and walked over to the bookshelf where he kept his throng of novels. Scanning through the selection, he pulled out The Fountainhead and ran his fingers over the worn cover. Smiling to himself, he brought the book over to the kitchen table and sat down. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, he bent his head and worked. 


End file.
